


I Get Around

by vix_spes



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: #RoyaleInstinct, #summertimeslick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hannibal Extended Universe, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Pre-Casino Royale, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Adam's goal in heading to the south of France had been to enjoy some sun and some alphas - preferably rich, hung and attractive ones. Anything more than one night would be considered. There had been pickings galore but it seemed as though there was one particular alpha that he had underestimated...





	I Get Around

Adam shifted slightly on his towel and watched from behind his sunglasses as at least five nearby alphas tensed ever so slightly and poised themselves ready for action, just in case it looked like he needed anything in the slightest. Even if he did, it wouldn’t be from them. No, Adam was only interested in one particular alpha. He just didn’t know which one. Coming on holiday had been the best idea that he had had and well-deserved after what he had recently experienced in England.

Not only had he nearly died during a kinky sex session with Catherine Tramell, but then his newspaper editor had had the gall to fire him on the grounds of what he claimed to be Adam’s lack of morals. Funny how he had never complained about Adam’s morals before, especially when it resulted in front page scoops that no other paper had. Tramell was behind it, he knew she was, but Adam had no proof. And, well, she was an alpha and he was an omega, so he had no chance. It was all the more frustrating because Adam wasn’t one of those omegas who just rolled over and did what an alpha told them. He was independent, had very firm ideas of what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to go after them. It was why he was an omega with a career and a very healthy sex life. But, still, society favoured alphas. So, he’d sucked it up and booked a holiday away. He didn’t have a plan for when he got back so he’d picked a holiday destination that might given him the option of what to do after.

Saint-Tropez.

Playground of the rich and famous.

Essentially, what Adam was hoping for was that he could spend his whole holiday being wined and dined by rich alphas – they didn’t have to be famous, just rich – with some good knotting as an after-dinner treat. He didn’t want to become a kept omega or a trophy omega, but he wouldn’t object if an alpha wanted to come to some sort of an arrangement. It was working well so far. Adam had staked out a spot in the nudist section of Pampelonne beach and it hadn’t disappointed. Adam had been in St Tropez for four nights so far and had allowed three different alphas to take him out.

The first had taken him to Le Sporting for dinner which had been reasonable enough, but it was, essentially, pub food, albeit French pub food. If Adam had wanted to eat that kind of cuisine then he could have stayed in London and bought it himself; he hardly needed to come all the way to the south of France. Still, he had had a room at the Pan Deï Palais and had been a reasonably good fuck. He’d at least made sure that Adam reached orgasm, which not all alphas did. He wasn’t good enough to make Adam leave his number though, as he slipped out of the room the following morning to make use of the hotel’s private hamam.

Alpha number two was a total disaster. For a start, he had taken Adam to Club 55 for dinner. Yes, it may be one of the top ten restaurants in St Tropez, but it was little more than a straw hut. A straw hut that could take three hundred covers and had its own beach but, still, a straw hut. It did at least serve high-quality seafood which redeemed it somewhat. The alpha, however, didn’t redeem himself when he followed Adam into the bathroom and made it clear that he had no intentions of taking Adam back to his hotel room. Now, Adam had absolutely no problem with less conventional locations for sexual encounters – had selected more than a few of them himself – but it was not what he was currently looking for. Even more so when Adam had seen the size of his cock. Adam wouldn’t necessarily describe himself as a size-queen, but he wanted something long enough and thick enough that it would satisfy him – this didn’t fit either category. So, he had temporarily placated his date with a hand job and then made his escape when a large party arrived. There were enough rich alphas here that he didn’t have to waste his time with mediocre ones.

Alpha number three was a huge improvement. A significant enough improvement that Adam stayed with him for two days. He was American, apparently some big shot in the film industry Adam thought but he hadn’t exactly been listening closely. He was in his fifties probably but, given his industry, was in good shape and clearly looked after himself. He talked about himself entirely too much but that was an alpha thing and so not entirely unsurprising. Plus, he took Adam to L’Auberge des Maures for dinner which was a definite improvement on the previous evening. This place at least had a Michelin star in recognition of its menu. Suitably mollified, Adam had allowed himself to be taken back to the alpha’s hotel room. The alpha had become even more appealing when Adam discovered that said hotel room was a sea-facing room at La Résidence de la Pinède.

It wasn’t a suite, but neither was it something to be sneered at. La Résidence was exclusive, with its own private beach and dock, and had half the number of rooms that other 5* properties in the town did. There was a beautiful terrace that looked out over the Mediterranean and it had been there where the alpha had taken him. Adam had had better in both length and girth before, but the alpha had been a good fuck, nonetheless. He had ensured Adam reached orgasm, reaching around to tug him off, and had knotted him as well. It had certainly been far more pleasurable than the previous evening’s alpha. Enough for Adam to stay for the night. The sheets were the highest quality fabric and, even better, the alpha did not expect Adam to cuddle with him.

The following morning had started off most pleasantly with another round of sex, albeit without a knotting, and that was before the complimentary breakfast! Adam had been almost loathe to leave, even if the alpha hadn’t exactly been what he was looking for. He was almost relieved when the alpha had intimated Adam staying for the day followed by dinner that evening, even better considering that the alpha had meetings all day and Adam wasn’t expected to spend time with him. He could have done without the patronising smack to his arse though, as he was chivvied out in the direction of the pool and the beach.

This was more civilised than the crowded sand of Pampelonne. The hotel provided what they called beach ambassadeurs who were there to fulfil every whim of the patrons. Adam took full advantage. He spent the day doing nothing but ensuring that his body was shown off to perfection – garnering him appreciative looks from alphas and envious ones from omegas - and ordering the most delicious morsels and cocktails from the menu. His attention had been piqued mid-afternoon when a particularly beautiful yacht dropped anchor just off the hotels private beach. It wasn’t perhaps the largest yacht out there, but it was obviously expensive. Adam did a bit of discreet googling and discovered that it was a Sunseeker Predator 108. The name didn’t actually mean anything to Adam, but the price certainly did. It would definitely be worth keeping an eye on the owner of that particular boat.

Just in case.

When he finally roused himself and returned to alpha number three’s room, he found a suit had been laid out for him. Chanel. Considerably better quality than that which Adam could normally afford. He liked fine clothes and indulged when he could however, he couldn’t afford items like this. Not tailor-made ones at least. He indulged in the bathroom, luxuriating in the huge tub and high-quality toiletries for as long as he could. The only reason he got out was because there was a phone call from the front desk saying that the alpha would meet him in Le Bar in an hour’s time. Adam had dressed, sending himself several appreciate looks in the mirror.

Adam had received twice as many looks when he took a seat in Le Bar and ordered himself a cocktail. He selected a La Gourmandise, a mixture of red berries and chocolate all swirled together with Moet & Chandon champagne. As he drank, savouring the flavours, he listened in on as many conversations as he possibly could. To his delight, many of the conversations revolved around the owner of the Sunseeker yacht that had arrived earlier. Determined to find out more, Adam put his journalistic skills to good use.

It didn’t take long for Adam to discover that the owner of the yacht was one Le Chiffre. Apparently, he was a banker and well known in St Tropez as well as various other exclusive locations around the Mediterranean. He was also an alpha. This was sounding better and better as far as Adam was concerned. However, he wanted to see if this Le Chiffre lived up to his bank balance and pedigree where his looks were concerned. He had taken his seat in La Vague d’Or, the resident restaurant of the hotel, when he finally set eyes upon Le Chiffre. The alpha that he had slept with – and had pleasured him – the previous evening may be sat opposite him, but Adam had eyes for no-one else.

Le Chiffre was a prime example of an alpha. One dressed head to toe in dark-coloured Brioni.

When he entered the room, his mere presence dominated La Terrace. He didn’t have to utter a single word. Le Chiffre had the attention of every single person in the room, be they alpha, beta or omega. Adam’s alpha from the previous evening may be rich, attractive and well-connected, but even he paled into insignificance when Le Chiffre was in the vicinity. Every single person in the room may be trying to play it cool but, in reality, they were all simply watching Le Chiffre.

La Vague d’Or had three Michelin stars and served up a menu of gourmet gastronomy. Alpha number three was in the process of deciding which items on the menu to order for them – because, of course, Adam was incapable of ordering his own food because he was an omega – when a man came up to their table. He didn’t identify himself, but it was pretty clear that he was an employee of Le Chiffre. He simply materialised and announced that Adam’s presence was requested by Le Chiffre. Only, it was said in that way that meant requested should be read as demanded. This was perfect. Adam didn’t even have to think of an excuse. He sent an apologetic glance at number three as he pushed his chair back,

“I’m sorry. I’ll be right back.”

The alpha looked resigned, as though this had happened before. “No, you won’t.”

As he crossed the restaurant, Adam was very aware that the gaze of every other diner was on him. He was also aware of a very unhappy blonde omega storming away from Le Chiffre’s table, the woman making sure to bump into Adam as she went. He couldn’t help but preen at the fact that she had been thrown over in favour of him because, quite frankly, she looked like she belonged on a catwalk. Irrespective of that, he wasn’t prepared to meet Le Chiffre up close. Or smell him. It was intoxicating. Adam had never smelled anything like it, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. It was clean yet rich, aged. Adam tried to fill his lungs with it discreetly only to cough in surprise when Le Chiffre spoke to the hovering maitre’d.

“We’ll both have the balade épicurienne with the sommelier’s wine pairings.” Le Chiffre looked up and arched an eyebrow, gesturing at the chair opposite him, “unless you intend to eat sitting up?”

Adam slid into the seat. It was interesting. Adam had baulked at the way that alpha number three chose his food, yet he didn’t bat an eyelid when Le Chiffre did the same thing. Maybe it was the fact that alpha number three had done it out of a patronising need to be _the alpha _whereas Le Chiffre had done it because he knew that his decision was the right one. Adam was hardly going to roll over and present – although it was tempting – but there was something about Le Chiffre’s show of dominance that was appealing. It could probably get frustrating pretty quickly though. Still, it would be worth it for a ride on that knot. Adam may not have seen it, but there was no way that Le Chiffre wasn’t going to have a glorious cock and the knot to go with it.

“So, Mr… Towers, isn’t it?”

Adam fought to hide his shock. “Yes. Adam Towers.”

“And what are you doing in Saint Tropez, Mr Towers.”

“Nothing in particular, just indulging in a holiday.”

“Slow news week in London? Now, are you alone in Saint Tropez or are you with that … alpha?”

The disdain was clearly audible. The fact that Le Chiffre knew Adam’s profession as well as his name was promising.

“I’m alone.”

“How interesting.”

With many alphas, those words would be placatory; they wouldn’t actually be interested. Yet, Le Chiffre genuinely seemed to be interested. Over the duration of the seven courses that he had ordered for them and the complimentary wine pairings, he quizzed Adam about his work and his life in London. Yet, as he answered, Adam got the feeling that Le Chiffre had done his own research. Or had got one of his minions to do it for him.

As the meal progressed, Adam found himself squirming beneath Le Chiffre’s probing and intense gaze. He wasn’t due for his heat - he took suppressants and had controlled heats biannually - but he felt like he was. The predatory way that Le Chiffre was looking at him had his skin prickling and the faintest bit of slick leaking from him and dampening the seat of his new trousers. From the way that Le Chiffre’s nostrils flared, the scent was noticeable. Adam forced himself to hold Le Chiffre’s gaze and not look down in embarrassment as the alpha signalled over their waiter.

“Send a bottle of Hennessy XO to my room. Mr Towers, shall we?”

As Adam trailed out of the restaurant behind Le Chiffre, he was aware of the numerous alphas sniffing audibly and the way that whispers followed them yet, he held his head up high. He had gained Le Chiffre’s interest; what did he have to be embarrassed about?

~*~

As opposed to alpha number three, Le Chiffre had a Sea Suite at La Résidence. That alone spoke to Le Chiffre’s wealth. Out in the Mediterranean, he not only had one of the most expensive yachts, but he also had the only sea suite in the hotel. The place was bigger than Adam’s whole apartment at home and was comprised of a bedroom, office, dressing room, living room and bathroom as well as two terraces.

It was to one of these terraces that Adam found himself guided. Le Chiffre poured himself a generous glass of the cognac that had arrived at the same time as they did before he took a seat. He then gestured at the still stood Adam.

“Strip.”

Adam stood stock still for an entire minute before he scrambled to do as ordered. Part of him baulked at appearing so eager - and more than a little gawkish - but he couldn’t help it. Normally, he was so particular about his clothing but now, he just let each item drop to the floor in a pile until he was naked, his cock straining towards his belly button and the tops of his thighs glistening with slick. He kept his head high, even as he felt Le Chiffre scrutinising him.

“Kratt, remove that clothing. Dispose of it somehow, I don’t care. Just remove the stench of that supposed alpha from my presence.”

Adam held his position as Le Chiffre’s what - bodyguard? Henchman? - removed the pile of clothing from his feet. The guy was built like a brick outhouse, but Adam couldn’t detect a scent which would imply a beta. That was hard to believe, however. Le Chiffre even managed to look vaguely approving.

“I have business to take care of in Hyères this evening and will not return until the early hours of the morning. You will be spending the rest of your time with me until I deem you free to leave. I want you to go and use the bathroom. Shower. Use the toiletries provided. Remove every trace of scent belonging to that creature and then return here when the only scent you have is your own. I have business at the Casino Partouches, but I want something before I go.”

Well, that was unexpected.

Still, Adam did as he was instructed. Not remotely ashamed of his nakedness, and feeling Le Chiffre’s gaze following him, he walked into the bathroom of the suite which was, without doubt, the same size of half Adam’s flat back home in London. He did as he was told, scrubbing inside and out with specially created soap that removed all traces of alpha number three, leaving him smelling of nothing but himself. He considered several of the available products before deciding not to bother. Adam considered keeping the towel wrapped around his waist before deciding that he didn’t need the false modesty. He knew just how appealing his omegan body was. Le Chiffre had also said that he wanted something before he left. He hadn’t been explicit but, whatever he wanted, Adam had every intention that he would provide it.

When he emerged from the bathroom, Le Chiffre had relocated to the bedroom. Yet again, this was bigger than most of Adam’s flat. The bed was even bigger than that in the previous evenings room although it would undoubtedly be covered in the same fine linens. There was a chair that normally sat in front of the dressing table but which Le Chiffre had moved to the foot of the bed. As Adam appeared in the doorway, the alpha slanted his eyes towards the head of the bed.

“I have no intention of fucking you until my business is concluded. I want to take my time. However, I do want to ensure that my time and my money has not been misplaced. Thus, I want to see a … shall we call it a show?”

Adam was under no illusions as to what Le Chiffre wanted to see. He didn’t even really have any compunctions at providing said show. He’d certainly done worse in the past, notably for Catherine Tramell. Crawling onto the bed as seductively as he could - no mean feat in itself - he situated himself at the head of the bed and spread his legs. He knew what Le Chiffre wanted and had no problem providing. After all, it wasn’t as though he hadn’t done it before.

He'd never had such a hard to read audience though. It was almost impossible to read Le Chiffre’s face; the man was almost completely inscrutable. Still, that wasn’t going to stop Adam from trying. A small bottle of high-quality lube had been left on the pillow - almost as if Le Chiffre had planned this - but Adam wasn’t convinced that he would need it; he was so wet already that he was practically dripping. Alpha number three may have knotted him and wanked him off but, even so, it wasn’t quite as satisfying as what Adam was currently doing. He moaned loudly as his fingers grazed that spot inside him that had his eyes rolling in his head.

Le Chiffre had asked for a show and Adam would happily give him one however, he didn’t think that Le Chiffre was one to wait for the main act. So, he bypassed his nipples with nothing more than a quick pinch to bring them to hard peaks. His cocklet was already straining against his belly, so Adam went straight for the slit below. Two fingers slid inside with ease and Adam bucked his hips in pleasure. He started to slide them in and out, so slick that the sounds were audible and Adam couldn’t help but moan.

Adam brought the fingers of his unoccupied hand to his mouth, fellating his fingers before bringing them down to his cocklet. He wrapped spit-slick fingers around it, stroking himself as he looked up at Le Chiffre from underneath his eyelashes. It was a coquettish gesture, and one that he knew drove his lovers wild, yet Le Chiffre remained impassive. Adam vaguely saw that there was a thin streak of blood trailing down the alpha’s face and wondered what had caused it. Was it a reaction to Adam - a very strange demonstration of arousal that Adam had never seen before - or a strange medical condition? But then he let one finger rub over his hidden entrance, slipping inside just to the first knuckle and Adam didn't care. He was gone, eyes fluttering shut and hips bucking, chasing his pleasure. The desires and pleasure of his audience were no longer mattered, were no longer Adam's priority; he simply wanted to teach orgasm as quickly as he could.

It didn't take long.

Adam had always had something of an exhibition kink, something that a few of his previous lovers had been happy to indulge him in; Catherine Tramell in particular. Knowing that he was being watched, even if he had to guess as to what LeChiffre was thinking, had Adam's pleasure spiralling quicker than usual. It would have been even more pleasurable if he had more hands - he couldn't give his nipples the attention he would like - but it was enough. 

In the end, what tipped Adam over the edge was when he looked up and saw Le Chiffre's eyes fixed unblinking on him. With that mismatched gaze fixated upon him, Adam came with a shout, his cocklet spurting semen all over his belly and fluid soaking his fingers as his body contracted around them. As Adam sprawled on the bed, chest heaving for breath, he looked up to check the alpha's response.

Le Chiffre didn’t do the expected. He didn’t do what any of the other people that Adam had done this for, didn’t take himself in hand and masturbate. Yet, as he stood to leave and take care of business without a word, Adam caught sight of an unmistakable bulge and a wet spot that couldn’t be disguised, despite the impeccable cut of the alpha’s suit.

Adam couldn’t wait to get that knot inside him.

~*~

The following morning, Adam woke to discover that he had slept alone all night. There was no sign that Le Chiffre had joined him at all. He was disappointed by that, but took heart from the fact that he had been allowed to sleep in the suite, that he hadn't been kicked out. There was, however, the supposedly beta bodyguard stood at the foot of the bed.

“Mr Le Chiffre is waiting for you on the yacht.” He nodded at the chair next to the bed, “he had clothes sent for you. You have five minutes.”

Adam could have got ready in five minutes but, really, he wasn't going to rush himself once he caught a glimpse of the bathroom in the suite. Either Le Chiffre would forgive his tardiness or not. When he emerged fifteen minutes later, steam billowing out behind him, Kratt looked unimpressed but was still there, which Adam took as a positive. The clothes that had been sent for him were simple yet impeccably made, all of them from designer boutiques located nearby. They also all fit Adam perfectly.

Unsurprisingly, they were the focus of everyone once they hit the lobby. Adam had gained appreciative and interested looks when he had been by himself but, after the previous evening and accompanied by Le Chiffre’s easily recognisable bodyguard, those looks were increased ten-fold. These people were the creme de la creme of high society with wealth and status yet they forgot themselves as they stared openly and gossiped like high-school girls as they speculated who this male omega was that had caused Le Chiffre to discard his previously favoured omega of the last few years. Adam paid them no mind. Instead, he allowed a smirk to play on his lips as he held his head high and strode through the marbled hallway. Let them speculate.

Adam allowed Kratt to direct him through the sun loungers that surrounded the pool and populated the hotel’s private beach to where a small speedboat was waiting on the sand. The second that they were aboard, the other occupant of the boat opened the throttle and they sped away towards the Predator. As he was directed, Adam climbed the steps until he found himself on the dock, marvelling at the beauty of the vessel. Kratt spoke from behind him, his first words since Adam had woken.

"Mr Le Chiffre has meetings this morning but he will join you around lunchtime. You can entertain yourself on the deck."

"That may be so but you didn't have to bring me out here; I could have stayed on the hotel's private beach until I was required."

"Perhaps, but I am not inclined to wait for what I want." Adam spun around at the sound of the alpha's voice. Le Chiffre had materialised from somewhere below deck. "I also passed the point where I was willing to get sand anywhere near my knot quite a few years ago."

Adam appreciated that. He'd been knotted on a beach a few times over the years and it was never a pleasant experience. Sand had an awful habit of getting stuck in places that you didn't want it to get in. He may be desperate for Le Chiffre's knot but no knot was so good that it was worth sand in every crevice from being knotted on a beach. He also appreciated the fact that Le Chiffre had admitted he wanted to knot him; he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he had been a little concerned after the previous evening and especially having woken alone.

“So, whilst I’m more than happy to entertain myself with a bit of sunbathing, I’m not really dressed for it…”

Le Chiffre made a gesture with his head, “everything you may need has been provided for you.”

Following that mismatched gaze, Adam’s eyes fell upon where a bottle of suntan lotion and a pair of sunglasses lay, Ray Ban’s if he wasn’t mistaken. It was going to be like that it seemed. That was fine. Adam could work with that. He stripped off the clothes, not bothering to fold them as he stretched and arched, showing his body off to perfection. He did the same with the sun cream, flaunting his body as he covered it with the protection, knowing that Le Chiffre was watching every movement he made. Once done, Adam lay down on the towel that had been laid out for him, slipping on the sunglasses as he struck a provocative pose. Le Chiffre didn't utter a single word but Adam could feel the way that his gaze travelled over him, not missing a single inch.

And then Adam was alone.

He watched from behind his sunglasses as several small speed boats approached the Predator, all of them depositing several occupants, presumably those doing business with Le Chiffre and their bodyguards. They were directly ushered downstairs and Adam didn't pay them anymore attention. Instead, he focused on luxuriating in the warmth of the sun on his skin, the sea breeze that wicked away the sweat and the glass of top shelf champagne that he was brought along with some breakfast. 

He wasn’t entirely certain how much time had passed before he had the sensation that he was being watched. Propping himself up on his elbows, Adam peered over the rim of his sunglasses. Stood on the deck were Le Chiffre’s guests, all of them openly ogling Adam. He did nothing, merely arched an eyebrow and returned to his previous activity. It wasn’t as though he was ashamed. Adam was the epitome of perfect male omegan body; if they wanted to stare, then let them. He only raised his head when he felt Le Chiffre’s alphan presence by his side.

"You seem to have captured the attention of my guests. Perhaps I should take you to the tables one evening and see how much more successful I can be with my omega distracting my competitors. Then again," Le Chiffre leaned in and brushed his thumb over Adam's lips, "I believe I would not play my best game, distracted by the sight of your lips stretched around my cock."

“We could always give it a try now; see if my skills would distract you?” If Le Chiffre wanted a submissive, passive omega then he had picked the wrong one. Adam had been waiting long enough for Le Chiffre’s knot and he had no intention of waiting any longer.

“Perhaps another time. I have other plans for you first.”

Le Chiffre sat down in a chair - and when had that appeared - and started to unbutton his shirt, thoroughly distracting Adam with the sheer thicket of chest hair that was unveiled. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on that. And then Le Chiffre spoke and Adam was very much paying attention.

“I am going to take you every way I can, so I would ensure that you are thorough.”

Le Chiffre produced a small bottle of lubricant but, at the man’s words, Adam’s body had produced a veritable gush of slick and it was quite unnecessary. He did as instructed, not making such a show as he did the previous night but finding the way that Le Chiffre watched him sent his pleasure spiralling higher and quicker than normal. Le Chiffre’s shirt was now completely unbuttoned and he had started on his trousers. Adam paused in anticipation, only to moan appreciatively at the sight of the alpha’s cock, his hand flying to his cocklet. He wasn’t denied or stopped and so Adam wrapped his hand around cocklet and stroked himself quickly, aided by the slick that was still leaking from him. If anything, Le Chiffre watched with a gleam of anticipation in his eyes.

And then he spoke.

“Come.”

It was the type of command that Adam would normally ignore, simply to be contrary. Instead, he found himself obeying, spilling all over his belly. His chest still heaving for breath, Adam stood on embarrassingly shaky legs as Le Chiffre made an imperious beckoning gesture. He crossed the deck, allowing himself to be guided to straddle Le Chiffre’s lap in the chair. Yet, he was stopped from seating himself by the way that Le Chiffre’s hand grasped his arse cheeks, spreading them and informing Adam precisely how Le Chiffre intended to take him.

Adam had done some cursory prep while Le Chiffre watched him but, given how much slick he was producing, that didn’t exactly matter. His fingers clutched at those broad shoulders, slipping down to rake through that pelt of chest hair as he felt himself split apart by that alpha cock. It was even better than he had hoped. There was no doubt about it, Le Chiffre was the best alpha that Adam had bedded since he arrived in Saint Tropez. Perhaps ever. And then Le Chiffre started to move.

Yeah. Best. Fuck. Ever.

Most alphas, if they had an omega riding their cock, would let the omega do all the work. Le Chiffre was proving that he was very much not most alphas. Yes, he was letting Adam ride his cock, but he wasn’t being passive about it. There was something in the way that he rolled his hips that, combined with Adam’s movements, ensured that every single thrust rubbed against that sweet spot inside Adam.

Adam clenched his fingers in the fur covering Le Chiffre’s pecs and arched his back just to get a little bit more friction against that sweet spot. He could feel the start of Le Chiffre’s knot and just couldn’t wait to feel that inside him. Yet, Le Chiffre seemed determined to not only make Adam wait, but to draw another orgasm from him before he got that knot. 

It wasn’t exactly going to be a hardship.

Le Chiffre didn’t even touch Adam’s cock. The only thing that he did was continue with his thrusts while reaching up to pinch Adam’s nipples. They had always been more sensitive than normal and now? Well, they were enough to send Adam over the edge. The additional stimulation triggered Adam’s orgasm, clenching around Le Chiffre and he felt the alpha respond, filling Adam with his seed. Yet, he didn’t knot Adam and neither did he seem to soften.

Instead, Le Chiffre simply lifted Adam off his cock and placed him on the deck on all fours, not wasting a second before he resheathed himself in Adam’s slit. It was so good but it was almost too good. Adam was two orgasms down, already sensitive and Le Chiffre was showing no sign of stopping.

And then he started talking.

"They're watching you. Did you know that? All of those prim, proper omegas in La Résidence are currently watching you being fucked like a wanton whore. They would deny it until the end but they will all be sat there, some even with binoculars, trying to see why I would choose you over them.”

Adam arched his back, aided by the way that Le Chiffre’s hand fisted in his curls, wrenching his head back so that he could leave a series of bruising kisses along Adam’s throat. He was already reaching the crest of orgasm again and it was overwhelming. It had been a long time - if ever - that Adam had had a lover who had been able to give him three orgasms. Or had cared to. Yet, that was almost Le Chiffre’s priority, as opposed to his own pleasure.

The position allowed for deeper penetration and, with every thrust, Adam could feel Le Chiffre’s knot pressing at his rim. The amount of slick that he was producing, combined with the fact that Adam had already had two orgasms and was feeling dizzy with pleasure, meant that it wasn’t long before Le Chiffre’s knot was slipping inside Adam with every thrust, spreading him wide with a delicious pressure.

Finally. _Finally, _Adam felt Le Chiffre’s knot push fully past his rim, filling him completely. With his knot lodged, Le Chiffre could only make incremental thrusts but that didn’t make a difference; there was still enough stimulation for both of them. Adam felt himself clench around Le Chiffre’s cock and knot as he came himself for third time, feeling the alpha’s seed spread within him.

Adam’s last thought before blissful blackness took him was he really hoped Le Chiffre kept him around for as long as possible.


End file.
